


Yellow

by ElementOfHeart



Series: Trailing Clouds [1]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Super Shadow, honestly this pairing needs more love, shadaria, shadmari, shadmaria - Freeform, shadow x maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: ["Trailing Clouds" series] [1/100] [drabble] In which Maria's fascination with Shadow's super form is cut short. [AU]





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble in a series of Shadmaria drabbles I like to call the "Trailing Clouds" series. They will not be interconnected unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Yellow**

* * *

 

"Your fur is yellow!" He stood, deadpanned as she continued to move around him, eyes sparkling in admiration as she saw the way he _glowed_ even in the night air, lighting up the front steps of their home, seemingly a god from the way he radiated power.

Shadow had forgotten that she hadn't seem him in his Super form yet, too busy fighting against another one of Eggman's destructive machines to realize it on his way home, but couldn't say that he minded the abundance of attention she was showering him with. Knowing her, her mind was probably racking with a multitude of thoughts and questions, unsure of what to think of him with fur other than its usually ebony color.

Still, he reminded himself, he had showed up in this form for a reason other than to be admired at.

"I'd prefer the term 'gold'," he said, grabbing a hold of her wrist gingerly, gently tugging her towards him. Needless to say she squeaked, blushing when he let out a smirk before lifting her in her arms as she yelped, gripping onto him and gasping when she realized they were lifting off the ground at such high speeds...

"You can _fly?_ " She whispered, eyes wide as she stared to see the gleam in his crimson orbs, warm in their gaze as they turned to her.

The smirk remained, his voice husky and deep that made her heart race just at the sound, "I can do a _lot_ more than that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> One completed. Ninety-nine more to go.


End file.
